


Only Love Will Last

by jaclinhyde



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, eleventh doctor - Freeform, tenth doctor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2095938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaclinhyde/pseuds/jaclinhyde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David Tennant realizes how much he loves Billie when he comes so very close to losing her.  Smut, some understandable violence and near death experience.  Kudo's and/or comments very welcome!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Love Will Last

They had been assured that it was safe to film in this warehouse when they voiced their concerns and they had many. The ground was uneven which would be a nightmare for the camera’s but it was the only large space with the right ambiance for the shoot. So they signed on the forms and the old warehouse was secured for the night. This 50th anniversary special was going to be historic.

Billie walked around nervously, biting her nails which was an old habit that only surfaced during moments of extreme nervousness. And she was nervous now. All of them had felt what could only be described as mini earthquakes every now and then and she watched the ground seemed to shift right before her eyes. She had to wear heels which was bad enough on flat ground, doubly hard on these dirt mounds and now the ground was shifting?! Lawrence sat reading the latest detective novel, a passion of his while she changed into some jeans and her Rose jacket. She sauntered over to him shirtless and just in her underwear, sitting in his lap. He seemed annoyed trying to read around her body. “This is a great part love” he mumbled to her annoyed. “The book will still be here” she responded, grinding her pelvis into his. “Same goes with you” and then added “There is a time and place and this isn’t it.” She raised herself off of him with a sigh and went back to getting dressed. It had been that way for so long now she could not remember a time with him where he became lost in his passion for her. She wanted him to need her the way she needed him. She walked out into the brightly lit area and shivered. It was so cold she was grateful when a coat was thrown over her shoulders. “Better?” she heard a familiar voice say. She did not need to see who it was, she knew that voice by heart. Still she turned to take in his big smoldering brown eyes and that smile that seemed to light up the room greater than the floodlights. “Much” she smiled back, hoping that voice didn’t betray what she meant by that answer. She was always much better when she was around him. It had been that way from the first day they met. They formed a fast friendship, a giggling, happy, playful bonding that has been that way for years. It might have become more than that if she hadn’t met Lawrence and if he didn’t have a perpetual roving eye. Maybe in another place and time..... Her reverie was broken by the sound of their names being called by Phil to the set. Lawrence had made his way, still with his nose in his book, to a folding chair off to the side. “Hey Larry, how have you been?” David said to him, “oh fine, great” he mumbled back still self absorbed. “I see not much has changed” David whispered. Billie shrugged as if to say ‘leave it alone.’ 

Sally was busy fixing Billie’s makeup when the tremor struck. Everyone froze and looked at each other a bit dazed. David for his part started thinking that maybe his lack of sleep was what was making the floor seem so unstable. He shook his head as if to clear it and make the wave like motion of the earth at his feet stop undulating. The scream brought him back to his senses very quickly. There was a loud crunching sound followed by a huge boom as if a sound effect had gone wrong. The lights went out plunging them into almost pitch darkness except for one dim light on a back up generator casting an eerie glow on the horrific scene. In front of them where there had been a large mound of earth there was only an even larger hole in the ground. They all looked around as if counting heads. “Sshhh” David admonished everyone and they were grateful that someone gave them a command. He heard it faintly, a very soft cry for help. In horror he realized that the earth had given way in the exact spot where Billy and Sally had been standing. He crossed the ground between himself and the chasm so quickly that he almost slid into it himself. “Light!!!” he begged to no one in particular, “I need light over here....” The one dim light was wheeled forward. He grabbed the now hot industrial torch at it’s base and carefully began lowering it by the cord into the hole. At first the only thing he saw was nothing. He looked at the cord and going by the sight in front of him he knew he would never have enough of it to illuminate the very bottom of the seemingly bottomless hole. “David” he heard her say, coming from the almost directly below where he was standing. He could feel the ground still shifting under his feet knocking more dirt and rocks into the pit. He laid down on his stomach and swung the light gently towards the sound. Hanging from a broken pipe he could see Billie, desperately trying to hold on the oily thin round piece of metal. She clawed at the dirt around her trying to find another hand hold but he could see there was none. He turned to everyone who were edging closer to the hole. “Stop” he ordered them, knowing all to well that the ground was barely holding him up let alone the throng of curious onlookers. “I need a rope” he yelled behind him, looking at Phil in desperation. Phil shuck his head ‘no’ to David. “Get me one” he begged and Phil made a beeline for the phone. He had to leave the warehouse to make the call because  
the warehouse was too far underground for a cell phone to call out. “David don’t leave me please, don’t let me fall” Billie begged up at David, having lost sight of him for a moment while he called out for rope. “I am right here Bills, and I am NOT going to let you fall.” he said it with as much conviction as he could muster under the dire circumstances. He knew that if something wasn’t done soon she would indeed fall. He tried reaching for her but could not come close enough to be sure she would not slip trying to get to his hand. “Matt” he looked back and saw he was the closest to him. “Grab my feet and don’t let go unless I really start to slip, OK?” Matt nodded and grabed David’s feet. “Ok now give me a little slack” “Billie, close your eyes and look down ok? I just don’t want dirt in your eyes ok?” she nodded and did as she was told. He pulled himself forward until he was hanging as far down as he dared to. Still he knew she would not be able to reach him, they were too far seperated. “David you are too far forward, I won’t be able to hold on to you if you do get hold of her. The weight will be too much” Matt said with sadness in his voice. “Ok, ok...pull me back” he told him. “David where are you, I can’t see you!” In horror they both realized that the lamp was starting to dim. The generator was failing.

The darkness began to swallow them like a living thing. At every turn they were being thwarted. The crew took to their cars parked near to the hole and turned on their lights which helped but did nothing to bring light to the dark hole. To top that off David realized that Billy was getting weaker, that her hands were not going to hold her up for much longer. “Where’s Lawrence?” she asked David and he looked around. Surprised he noticed Lawrence was no where to be seen. Only later did he find out that he had run the other way when the hole opened and sat waiting outside of the warehouse, reading his damn novel. “I don’t know Bills” he told her honestly. “David?” she said calmly, “Yes love” he answered sweetly and with a gentleness that betrayed his deeper feelings. And his growing sense of urgency and dread. “I am going to die here, tonight aren’t I?” As if on cue the ground that David was precariously perched upon began to crumble. Still he held his ground and refused to back up. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Phil carrying a way too short rope. “No Billie, not tonight.....not as long as I have something to say about it.” Phil began to come closer with the rope but David threw up his hand. “Just toss it Phil” David took the cord for the now useless lamp and pulled it hard, ripping it out of it’s socket. Tying the two together he wrapped it around himself and told everyone behind him to “hold it as tight as they could” but if it started to slip then let it go. “See Bills, I did learn a thing or two while playing the Doctor” He remembered learning how to absail during Satan’s Pit. Now he was going to put that knowledge to the test. “Ok Billie” he said seriously down into the abyss, “I am coming for you. When I tell you to let go of the pipe you let go, ok?” She didn’t answer at first and for a second he thought he had lost her. “David,” she said weakly but firmly “just let me go” He knew what she meant by ‘go.’ “Uh uh, no way. I am not letting you ‘go’ anywhere without me got it?” His voice broke when he said this because he really did not know if his plan would work or not. Above that he was also unsure if he was dooming both of them to falling. All he really did know was that he could never live with himself if he did not try. No one else here had the faintest idea of what to do. He could see it in their faces and in the fact that they were frozen in fear. He would not let Billie down, would not let her fall to her death without trying to save her. She meant too much to him. He pulled on his makeshift lasso that he created around himself to test it as best as he could. He had no way of knowing whether it would hold them both just that it seemed strong enough to hold him alone. He spun around to face behind himself and looked one last time into the eyes of people he had come to love holding onto the rope. “Lower me slow, ‘k?” he said as he took one last breath and began slipping down off of the ridge he had been resting on. Almost immediately the ledge crumbled around him sending rocks and dirt onto him and Billie below. He took the brunt of it and gritted his teeth against the pain that one very large rock inflicted on his shoulder. Because the ridge gave out the rope hurled him down too fast, and it was all he could do to control it. He wrapped the cord around his right hand and with one push against the rocky side he propelled himself to the right of Billie and dug in with his left hand to stop himself. He knew that if that rock had hit Billie she would have not been able to keep her grip against the onslaught. “You ok?” he yelled to her. “Billie?” when she didn’t answer he began to panic, what had he done he began to wonder. By trying to save her did he inadvertently cause her death? “I’m.....ok.” she replied finally, coughing against the dirt that had fallen on her. He was sure she could hear his sigh of relief. “Ok just keep talking to me so I can find you” he told her. She didn’t answer “you had made the comment on some show that I am a better kisser than Matt, do you remember?” Only the sound of her breathing nearby assured him that she was still there. “Why did you say that hmmm, I mean what made me a better kisser than him, not even any tongue?” She finally giggled and he could not have heard a better sound at that moment. “Well?” he said with an oh too serious voice which made her giggle more. “Well it is the softness of your lips, and the strength of them at the same time....hard to describe really.” She felt something brush against her and the next thing she knew was she was in his arms. “Well hello there Billie Piper, we have to stop meeting like this.” She did not need to see him to hear the big smile on his face. “You can let go of the bar now” he told her but she found she could not. “It’s ok Bills, I’ve got you and you aren’t going to fall.” He reached up and pried her fingers off of the bar. He could feel her hand against his cheek tracing his features like a blind person would do. He kissed her palm gently. “It’s me love, it’s me.” he found himself near tears when she buried her face in his neck. He could feel her heart going a million miles per hour and he was sure his was doing the same. Suddenly he heard a noise that sent a shiver through him. The cord that was holding them up, the one attached to the rope was straining against the added weight. He could feel it, the wires inside the plastic coating ripping one by one. “Ok Bills, now I want you to show me where you hung on. Just guide my hand there as best you can.” She did as she was told and he found the small exposed piping with ease. “Now I need you to reach up and hold onto the cord really tight.” Again she followed his direction and reached up with both hands and grabbed the cord. He quietly began slipping out of the lasso that encircled his waist and put it over her head and under her arms. “Now you have to hang on tight ok because you are going for a ride.” She wished she could see his eyes but everything was so dark. “Ok guys, start pulling” he yelled up and they immediately began taking her up. Only then did she realize that he stayed behind. “This is where I get off love.” he whispered to no one as he held on waiting for the next trip up. “NO!!” she screamed, “STOP PLEASE, SEND IT BACK DOWN!” “Don’t listen to her guys, just keep pulling her up.” he hollered back and then they to realized that he had stayed behind. Phil was off in a heartbeat to find another cord, rope anything to attach to the end of the rope. David hung on to the bar and was so alone with his thoughts it was almost too much to bear. All the regrets, losses and soul searching came washing over him like the deepest tide to the point he thought he would drown in them. The loss of his mum, the girlfriends he left behind in pursuit of the next one just around the bend. So stupid, so heartless, so selfish. And the one he regretted the most? Billie of course. He has loved her for so long that this is just the tiniest of sacrifices he could make for her. Even if it cost him his life. Speaking of his life he could tell the extra weight on this bar was not being received in a positive way. It bent more under his weight than it had been under hers so that the angle was definitely pointed more south than before. And on top of that it was loose. He was distracted momentarily by cheers from above, Billie must have made it to the top. He sent up a silent prayer of thanks to whoever might be listening. Up at the top the rest of the gang could see the cord had been frayed from being pulled across the edge of the rocks and the weight on the other end. It would not be able to be sent down again. Phil scavenged up another cord, a bit shorter than the previous but also a bit thicker and tied it tight to the end of the rope. “Coming down David” he yelled to his friend and sent it over. The rope landed a foot or two up from where David was hanging. With horror David realized that it was too short and that the only way he could reach it was to wrap some of it around his hand. He would never get this around his waist so absailing up will not work. He knew that if he didn’t try this he would surely fall from this pipe he was hanging on anyway. It was already pulling out of the dirt and wouldn’t hold much longer. His fingers could barely reach the rope so he knew too that he would have to pull himself up as much as possible. He was strong but he didn’t know if he could raise himself far enough. He grabbed hold of the bar and pressed down on it while at the same time reaching up. He felt the cord in his hand at the same moment as the bar gave way and pulled out of the wall. “PULL UP” he hollered into the darkness and he began to rise. He got the cord wrapped around his hand for a better grip as the dirt and rocks began to pour down on him. He could feel his grip loosening as he went up. He raised his other hand and gripped it above the first so that now he had both hands on the cord. It was enough. He reached the top and was pulled over the edge and away from the pit by about 4 people. He rolled over onto his back and breathed in deep, feeling that it was the first breath he took in awhile. Sitting up he looked around and did not see Billie. “Stay down sir” he heard a mans voice telling him and he turned and saw an ambulance worker headed to him. He stood up anyway and called out Billies name. The back of the ambulance opened up and there she was, being attended to by another EMT. She jumped off the back, staggered for a moment to get her legs working again and then ran full out into his arms. He held her as she wept. “I didn’t think you would make it, I thought I had lost you forever” she looked into his eyes as he held her tight. “You can’t get rid of me that easy Ms Piper” he smiled down at her. Then his own legs gave out and he ended up sitting down again with her kneeling by his side still encircled in his arms. “Ms Piper, Mr. Tennant we still need to finish our exam’s” the techs spoke to them both. “Go ahead Billie I am not going anywhere, I will come with you” David said to her rising up and practically carrying her back to the ambulance. He helped her back into the vehicle where they continued their exam. Her eyes never wandered far from his though because the connection between them was still very much there. How long it would last had yet to be discovered. 

On the outside of the warehouse a large crowd had gathered, some from the press and other mere onlookers. David and Billie exited together so were barraged by people wanting to know exactly what happened. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Larry just standing there, being interviewed with that damn book under his arm. David spoke to Richard, a camera man asking “where had Lawrence been this whole time?” to which he replied “Not in the warehouse, he left almost as soon as the pit opened up.” For a moment he wondered if Lawrence had known that Billie had fallen down but he remembered seeing him racing out while everyone else had heard Billie’s cries for help. That meant he did not care about what had happened to his wife which also meant, in his book anyway that Lawrence was a damn coward. “Get in the car Billie” David said to her opening the door and placing her reluctantly inside. “But what about you?” she said to him wanting to get back out but David shut the door. She rolled down the window. “Where are you going?” she admonished. “I will be right back, I promise” but his mind was not with her at the moment. It was with her husband. Even the thought of him being her husband, touching her, making love to her raised his blood pressure now that he knew he didn’t stay to help. He wanted some questions answered. He moved towards Lawrence with a renewed determination. He felt better than he had all night: Billie was OK and so was he so there was no more to ask for. Only one question needed answering; why had Lawrence left the warehouse while his wife was in so much danger. He tapped Lawrence on the shoulder and he turned towards him. More microphones were being shoved in his face. “I was just giving the press my account of what happened. “Oh really?” David said, “why don’t you tell me what happened then?” “Well....” he began, “the floor just opened up and swallowed people, we lost quite a few good friends tonight” he trailed off. “Oh?” David said his hands rhythmically opening and closing, “how many did we lose?” he asked knowing full well that Sally was the only fatality....barely. “Well that I am not 100% sure of I just know that none of them survived that’s all.” David froze. Later he would say that his mind shut down and his body was on autopilot. The hands that had been opening and closing balled up and his right fist collided with Lawrence’s chin, knocking him to the ground. “Did you know that one of those poor unfortunate souls you speak of that perished was just one and although you THINK that no one survived you are dead wrong, excuse the pun.” he spat at him. Lawrence was sitting on the ground backing away from this new menace with the dangerous eyes. David got down to his level and grabbed him by the front of his shirt “the one survivor was your wife. You remember her?” he continued “oh that’s right you ran out of warehouse when all of this went down. Now get your ass up off the floor.” David knew they were being filmed but he didn’t care. He grabbed Lawrence’s shirt again and pulled him up only to slam him back against the concrete wall. David stood toe to toe with him, so close he could smell the faint aroma of alcohol on his breath. “What the hell does she see in you, huh? What could possibly be the attraction?” he yelled in his face, “Good in bed? Doubt it, you too much of a selfish prick to care about pleasing anyone else but yourself.” Lawrence wasn’t too drunk to not fight back. He gave David a strong push almost knocking him down but not quite. By now a crowd had gathered as the two men faced each other. No one intervened because they knew that this was an inevitable confrontation. Lawrence came off of the wall and ran towards David, this time knocking him down with Larry straddling his body as they hit the concrete hard, knocking the wind out of him. He swung at David and connected with the side of his face. “Yeah she is my wife and for once will you remember that. You have always been in the middle of my marriage and I am tired of it.” David just laughed, a reaction no one expected. He was beginning to put the pieces together. “Well if you were more of a man she might not think about anyone else. Then again I know that women aren’t what really turn you on, right? As for me being in the middle of your marriage, she was mine before you ever came into the picture.” Lawrence was visibly enraged and began throwing punches at the face he had hated for so long. “I have wanted to mess up that handsome face of yours for a long time.” A few connected threatening to knock him unconscious. But before that could happen David caught the oncoming fist in his hand forcing Larry to use the opposite one. David dodged the other, throwing Lawrence off balance. David flipped him over and landed on top of him, putting him in an effective choke hold. “So nice of you to notice my handsome face, but you would wouldn’t you?” David baited him. Lawrence tried to throw him off but David just cut off more of his air. At that moment he noticed something inside of himself. Somewhere beyond anger, in a place past rage there was a part of him that had murderous intent. He thought he could have killed him very easily, broken his neck in fact right there and then if he hadn’t been physically dragged off of Lawrence by wiser and calmer minds. He was ready to turn his rage on a dime toward whoever it was that had stopped him until he heard Phil’s voice in his ear as he was being restrained. “That’s enough David, you made your point.” David immediately and visibly deflated. Lawrence stood up gasping for air and headed at David again only to be intercepted by Matt. “Don’t even think about it Larry, grab your damn book and get the hell away from here before you have to deal with me too.” He looked around and knew that everyone there from the Doctor Who team would stand against him so he grabbed a nearby cab. “This isn’t over Tennant” he yelled before stepping into one. “Promise?” David retorted. “You’d better get that looked at mate” Phil pointed at David’s face. David had sat down on the ground, in pain and a bit overwhelmed by what just went down even if he was in the right. The press was being held back by the local police which he was grateful for. The whole day was beginning to be felt by all of them but no more than he was feeling it. He was so very tired, it seemed to permeate every aspect of his being. He was physically exhausted, in pain and mentally totally drained. And scared. Until Billie came up to him sitting there. He looked up at her standing in front of him, concern written all over her face and he totally lost it. Tears that had been welling up inside since her first cry for help finally poured out of him. She sat next to him and he reached for her immediately, holding her close and sobbing. She had witnessed the whole exchange between her husband and him and up until that point she had not known that Larry was MIA when it came to her distress. But this man, this incredibly sweet and strong man had defended her and saved her life all in one day. “You are my hero Davey, do you know that?” she cried back to him, her own tears mingling with his. He gripped her even tighter while looking into her eyes. “I could have killed him Bills, I did not know what I was doing and I came so close to taking him out permanently, how could I do that?” She did not miss a beat when she said, “I don’t think you would have done that David, no matter how you felt at that moment.” She thought for a moment then added “I know you could not do that because of how scared and upset it is making you now.” He knew she was right, he just needed her to say it. He was blinded by the all encompassing rage but when it came right down to it he would have stopped himself from killing Larry. He was not a murderer. He could not go from being brave enough to save her life to sinking to the level where he could kill her husband. He was happy to know that he just did not have that in him. An EMT ran over to him with a cold compress which Billie took and held it against the nasty bruise forming on his left cheek. “Does it look as bad as it feels?” he asked her, cringing when the ice touched his skin. “Hold still” she said to him gently as she placed it back on his face. The EMT came back and told him that he should get an xray done to make sure nothing was broken and after he promised he would she left them alone again. “Where are you going tonight?” he asked her, “because you are not going home to him” he nearly spat the words out. “I guess I will go to my folks house, that is where the kids are right now anyway.” Suddenly a look of fear crossed her face. “I need to call home Dave, I need to make sure they don’t give the kids to Larry.” She took out her phone and got her mom on the other end. David could make out some of what she was saying, “Are you and David alright.....no, he hasn’t been here and don’t you worry my grandchildren are not going anywhere with THAT man....are you sure you are OK?” Billie was satisfied that the kids were ok. She didn’t think he would go there to get them because he was not the greatest, most devoted father in the world and is probably at a bar having a pint or two even as they spoke. “Let’s go and get an xray done of that handsome face of yours, ok Dave? she smiled at him having obviously heard what Larry had said to him. She helped him up and lead the way back to the car she had been in, a limo where they could be assured some peace. He was dizzy when he got up but he tried to tough it out. The limo was right in front of him but then it began to get a bit hazy. Next thing he knew he was in the back of an ambulance with a needle in his arm. The siren was blaring and he felt confused. “Where....how did I get in here?” Billie was there and answered, “you passed out Davey and they immediately got you into the ambulance and are just bringing you to the hospital as a precaution. “And the needle?” he asked. “They think you are a bit dehydrated so it is just fluids.” she replied. “Ok you need to rest Mr. Tennant, your blood pressure is a bit high as is your heart rate which are both understandable but you need to rest.” He watched them put another needle into the port in his arm and he fell into a restless sleep. 

He was falling and hitting the jagged rocks as he fell. It was endless with enough time to understand that when he hit the bottom he would die. When he did hit he found himself impaled on a long metallic spike. It pierced his lungs so that he could not breathe. He could feel as well as see his blood pouring out of him turning the ground beneath him a bright shade of red. He reached out his hand into the darkness and found another reaching for him. It was Billies hand, she had fallen on a spike as well. He could hear her begging and pleading for help but he couldn’t do anything for her. They held hands as they both perished. 

He awoke in the hospital, the IV had been removed and somehow so had his clothes. He was wearing a hospital gown which left little to the imagination. He looked around the darkened room and called for a nurse. Billie came to his side. “You must have had a very scary dream, you kept calling my name and moaning.” She giggled, “or maybe it was more of an erotic dream?” She tucked a lock oh hair behind her ear, something he had seen her do when she felt vulnerable or embarrassed. “Maybe it was both” he smiled, “After all the idea of scary erotica has made for some great literature. “I would never want to be scared” she said timidly, “I think I have had enough fear in one day to last a lifetime.” “I promise to never take you mountain climbing” he teased, making her smile again. “No bones were broken” she told him. The x-ray had come back clean. They sat in silence for a moment, a moment that spoke volumes. “Can I ask you something?” he said to her. “Of course, anything” she answered. 

“Does Larry make you feel, well, special?”  
“I am not sure what you mean?” she retorted  
“Does he make you feel like you are the only woman in the world, that you are smart and sexy, pretty and unique? Does he tell you these things and more? Do you know how wonderful you are when he looks at you?” he blurted all of it out.

She was sobbing softly so he sat up in the bed and pulled her to him. “I am sorry, I did not mean to make you cry.” “But that is just it, he never makes me feel any of those things. He never tells me any of those things.” she sobbed into his chest. “Why did you marry him then?” he was hating him all over again. “Because before we were married he did tell me things like that. I thought he was the most wonderful man in the world but I was so wrong. I guess I just have bad taste in men” she said and he recoiled just a bit, surprised that could hurt him. She looked up into his eyes and said “he never even tells me he loves me.” He was shocked but then again maybe not so much. When he called him a selfish prick he was hitting it right on the mark. He pulled her back to him again and held her there while her body shook with sobs. He had hit a nerve, no, many nerves at once which he didn’t mean to do. He did not want her to cry but somehow thought that it could be cathartic. Saying all those things, pointing them out to her on top of finding out that he ran away when she was in peril might just be enough for her to walk away with her head held high. “You don’t need him you know.” he said to her hoping she wouldn’t (but maybe hoping she would) read more into it than intended. “But if I don’t have him then who do I have?” she searched his eyes again. “Well you always have me.” there he said it. “But you don’t need someone to lean on. You are stronger than you know.” He lifted her beautiful face with his hands and made her look into his eyes. “You Billy Piper are special, smart, oh so sexy and pretty and incredibly unique and.....” he hesitated, swallowing hard, “you are the only woman in the world and I love you.” She sat there with her mouth open. “Now if you still want to lump me in with any poor taste in men that you may wrongly believe you have so be it.” His eyes and mouth smiled. She put her hand behind his neck and pulled him toward her. Careful not to hurt his already bruised face she brushed his lips with her own in the gentlest of kisses. He didn’t care how much it hurt, he was not going to let this moment go that easily. As she was backing away she licked her lips as if the taste of him could linger there. He pulled her to him again and kissed her back. A whisper kiss like she gave him. She shivered against him but not from the cold. Once more there lips met but this time he let his tongue roll lazily into her mouth, gently but firmly caressing hers. When she responded in kind he could not hold back any more. Pulling her hard against him the kiss turned into something more, something fiery and desirous, his tongue piercing her mouth meeting hers which returned his passion in kind. When they finally broke away they were both breathing heavily. They rested their foreheads against each others for a moment, then he kissed her there. He layed back on the bed while she climbed in next to him and put her head on his chest. His heart was racing as was hers but there was something so sexy about it. She never could remember a time with Larry where she had that effect on him. “If you are not careful Ms Piper you will have the nurses in here checking my heart and blood pressure again. Shall we see how far we can take it before they come running?” Just as they were about to kiss again the light was turned on and the nurse did come to check him. “I am fine” he smiled waving them off, “this lovely lady here just decided to take advantage of me.” Billie blushed. “Yep, I tried to fight her off but she was relentless” Billie gave him a dirty look that said ‘you are in for it now Mister’. “Oh geez, I forgot to call my folks and let them know I wouldn’t be home!” 

“Dad I am sorry that I didn’t call sooner but I am in the hospital....no, no I am fine I am just keeping David company. No he is ok too, he just passed out earlier and they wanted to check him out a little closer...”

“Sort of like your daughter did.” she elbowed him. “oh and don’t tell them I passed out, that is so unmanly. Tell them I collapsed after defending your honor. I like that much better”

“Oh yeah, that was him.” she held her hand over the phone, “my dad says thanks for defending my honor”

David laughed which made Billie giggle as well. “Yep dad I will be there in a little while. I think they are going to be discharging him any time now. Do I want you to keep the kids over night?” she looked over at David who just nodded his head yes. “Would you mind dad? I mean I will come by and give the kids a kiss good night and all before I head out. Ok dad, see you in a bit.” she hung up the phone. 

“OK lets see if I can stand without falling over” The nurse eyed him calmly. “Just take it slow” she admonished him and by doing so he was fine to stand and walk. Billie waited there while he took a quick shower and got dressed. Phil had brought him up a pair of jeans and a t-shirt to replace the dirt ridden clothes he was wearing earlier. They made their way out of the hospital back to the limo that had been waiting and headed to her folks home. 

As they got closer she realized that Larry’s car was outside of their home. Almost immediately her phone rang, “yeah he just got here. He is demanding the kids.” She could hear them crying in the background. “Mum don’t let him have them we are outside and on our way in.” “What??” She covered the phone, “mum says that he had a feeling you would be here so he is waiting for you. She said you should just stay outside.” David thought for a minute before getting out of the car. He was calm and as collected as he could be for a man walking into a trap. “Let’s throw him off his game a bit shall we love?” she looked at him quizzically before a big grin spread from ear to ear on her face. In front of those big front windows he took her in his arms and with no hesitation kissed her deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss, holding onto him for dear life. Sure enough the front door opened and slammed shut, the sound of feet flying down the walk way. Larry swung but this time his own fury at seeing them kiss tripped him up. David pushed Billie out of the way and then dodged the punch himself making Larry’s forward momentum without connecting a game changer. His fist landed against the limo and he cried out in pain. David moved quicker than Billie ever saw him move because he wasn’t going to give him another shot. He grabbed Larry from behind, spun him around and landed a solid punch right into his stomach. Larry doubled over, holding on to his abdomen leaving his face uncovered for one final blow from David. He went down hard, blood dripping from his nose and mouth. David knelt in front of him, “if you ever so much as come within seeing distance of this family including the kids I will make sure I finish what I started back at the warehouse. Do you understand me?” He did not answer. “I said do you understand me?” Larry nodded. “Nope, uh uh I want to hear you say yes, you understand” “Yes I understand” larry said through gritted teeth. Only then did David realize that he was being applauded by the people who had come out of their houses to see what was going on. “Now get out of here before I call for the trash to come and make a special pickup.” Larry stood and not giving either of them another look got into his car and left.

Inside the house they were no less joyous. They had witnessed the kiss along with the ensuing fight and were besides themselves with joy. They hugged Billie and David like they hadn’t seen them in ages and for a parent whose child nearly died even a day can feel like an eternity. They knew what both of them had been through so when those hugs broke off the tears began. Billie sat by her mum and told her how brave her David had been, how much of a hero he had been and that if it hadn’t been for him and his quick thinking she probably would not be here. She said that he had let her go up first and stayed behind because the rope would not hold two of them. Then she told them about his fight with Larry but that they had seen on the telly. Finally she told them about the things he had said to her, how he made her feel and how much they loved each other. She  
looked over at David who was blushing slightly but nodding in agreement all the same. He took her hand in his and held it while she told more of the story. “You two must be exhausted and hungry. I can throw  
together some fish and chips for dinner if you’d like?” her mum said, getting out of her chair to head towards the kitchen. “No, mum really we are going to get something out and then call it a night.” Billie got up to give the kids a kiss goodnight leaving David and her family alone for a moment. “You should have punched him for me too!” her dad said to him, angry at the son-in-law he never really wanted in the first place. “We saw the whole thing on BBC 2 earlier. You really turned the tide on him and won in the end in my book” he sounded like a proud dad. “So what are your intentions with my daughter” her dad did not mince words. “Oh leave the poor man alone, he saved our daughters life today and then gave that Larry what for” her mum cut him off. “All I want to know is what in blazes took you so long David? She is the same girl you met over 10 years ago. Why now?” David thought carefully, wanting to make sure they understood him completely. “I changed and I suppose she did a little too, but mostly me. When I heard her crying for help.....” he became choked up and leaned forward, arms on his knees clearing his throat, “when I knew she might die something clicked in me. I never once thought about myself, any danger to me. She had always been like a sister to me and of course I would have tried to help anyone in that position but it was deeper than that.” he trailed off, wanting to watch his words carefully so that they understood, “I just knew that if she died then I would not want to live. I think it was that moment that I got down to her hanging there, just barely holding on that I knew....I just knew that I loved her. That is why she had to go up without me. The rope would not hold both of us and I would rather fall then let her fall.” he added, finally, “and I will never let her go again.” he looked up at them then, tears streaming down his face and theirs too. Her mum got some tissues and passed them around. “Well aren’t we the cheery bunch!” her dad said, blowing his nose. Billie came back down to red noses, sniffles and nervous laughter. Looking at them all she would have thought they had all gone bonkers if it wasn’t for David getting up and taking her hand again. “Well we’d better go” he said to them but not taking his eyes off of her. She had taken a quick shower of her own and put on a lovely dress to go out in. He told her she looked gorgeous and she blushed. Kisses and hugs all around and they were off.

“I can’t stop looking at you, you look so amazing” he told her in earnest. She always knew when he was lying because he just couldn’t cover up that easily. He was the proverbial open book. “You look so good in that dress that I can’t wait to take it off of you” he was also very blunt, she thought to herself laughing. “Who said we were going to do anything more than eat? I mean, it has been a long long day and you must be tired and.....” He silenced her words with a kiss that shook them both. “I am not that tired Bills. No one is expecting either of us tomorrow. We have the whole day to ourselves so if you think I am going to be spending good quality ‘having great sex’ time sleeping you are more bonkers than I thought.” The fear welled up inside of her, coming from a dark place in her head. He noticed her body stiffen when he said that so pushed it a bit further. “I am not going to say there are no strings attached Billie because there are. You are mine and no one else’s and vice versa. You know that and I know that. So tonight I just want to prove it. I am not looking to make love to you right away, I am going to fuck you until you scream. I want to break you in half and leave you scattered in pieces when all is said and done. Understand what I mean Billie, I will make you mine tonight because there is nothing else but the two of us and my bed. I think we both need to remember that we made it, that we are both very much alive” She looked at him in an almost disbelieving way. How could he say that to her (but isn’t it something she has wanted to hear from him forever?) “Now tell me the last time you heard Larry say something like that to you? I am going to bet never, not even before you two were married and you claimed that he was affectionate then.” he waited for her answer but when she didn’t he continued, “Tell me I am wrong and we will go and get some dinner, maybe go back to my place and get some good sleep after which maybe we can try something a bit safer than what I have planned.” she reached a finger and laid it across his lips. “My turn to ask a question of you, alright?” he nodded, “what about all those other women you had, did you tell them the same thing, do the same thing.” she waited while he formulated an answer. “some of them yes, I did do what I described with them but you know what?” she was already disappointed but listened as he continued, “each and ever one of them was you. I thought about you, would close my eyes and feel your flesh under me, their screams were your screams. See, when you have no point of reference it is easy to play pretend. And I had never had the one person I wanted the most and that was you, all these years it was you.”

She sat back in amazement. She had to be truthful, how many times did she play with herself and picture him between her legs? How often would she scream out his name? Well here he was in front of her being honest with her and she owed it to him...no, she owed it to herself to be with him tonight and let him take her to places she had only dreamt of. She looked him in the eye and just nodded yes, just one simple yes that was the magic word to enter into a very elite club where only the meek would tread. He wanted to ask her if she was sure but something about her demeanor had changed. She gave herself over to the moment by laying her hand over his crotch and rubbing ever so lightly. He sprang to attention and let out a guttural groan. He pressed his hand on top of hers so she could feel what she was doing to him. His cock was massive and straining against the unforgiving fabric of the jeans. If they hadn’t pulled up to his driveway at that second he would have taken her in the car and damned the driver to silence. As it was he took her hand away from him and exited the car, closing the door behind them. Everything seemed to slow down between there and his front door. Every step she took both excited her and scared her. He fumbled with his key in the door, aware that this was the one moment of no return. This was going to turn into a night of bliss or of regret. It all rested with her. 

Once inside his home she followed him up the stairs. She knew his flat like the back of her hand but had never tried to navigate through it in the dark. Once upstairs they took a hard left and walked into his bedroom where only a side table light was on. She closed the door behind them and when she turned there he was, like a panther stalking prey. Her pretty dress was in the way so he tore it from her, her bra came off just as quick. Only her underwear remained. He took her over to the bed and laid her down. “I want to see you with your hand between your legs, I want to watch for a moment while I tell you a story.” she was confused but did as he instructed, dipping her fingers into her wetness. He continued “when we first met we had become good friends very fast. One day I remember, oh it had to have been a month or so after our first meeting you had come over to read with me. I swear I could smell you Bills, I would pass by you and my nose would pick up your scent like some animal let loose from his cage. After you left I couldn’t take it anymore. I went in to take a shower, wrapped my hand around my cock and got off just from the scent of you, it drove me wild just like it is now.” She had closed her eyes as she listened and had never heard something so erotic in her life, especially not about herself. Her fingers danced over her clit first lightly and then progressively harder until she was so close she could feel it welling up inside of her. He grabbed her hand at that point and wouldn’t let her finish. “Now that would be cheating wouldn’t it?” he smiled at her. During this whole time he had been removing his clothes but she was so wrapped up in her own pleasure she had not noticed. Now she did and moaned at the monster that hung between his legs. He crawled up her body until they were face to face. “tell me what you want or better yet tell me what you need.” he asked her as he took her wrists in his hands and held her down. “I need to feel you inside of me, please please fuck me now” she writhed under him like the women he always knew was inside the body of that girl he had met oh so long ago. “why?” he asked her, “why do you want me so badly?” she began to whimper and beg more, unsure of what he wanted to hear. Suddenly it dawned on her. “I need you because I love you.” There it was, out in the open at the moment she was at her most vulnerable. “I love you too” he smiled down at her even as he pinned her to the mattress. She was so wet he knew she wouldn’t have any trouble still he was cautious. He slid himself slowly forward until he felt himself enter into her. He watched her face in awe as the want turned into to need which turned into more. He slid even further into her and then when he couldn’t take anymore he slammed the rest of himself deep inside her waiting body. She did exactly what he wanted her to do, she screamed. But it was not a scream of pain it was of pleasure as he sped up his onslaught till he didn’t know where she ended and he began. Her lovely hair flew side to side with the shaking of her head, her body arched up to meet his jack hammer thrusts. He had waited so long for this, imagined this so many times but now it was real and he was dizzy but in a good way from every sensation, smell, sound and sight of her beneath him. He lifted her legs around his neck and now even the tiniest feeling was amplified. He leaned his face down to her’s and whispered in her ear “come for me billie, I need to feel you grabbing my cock tight, come for me now” she felt his thumb against her clit as she bucked and yelled out his name. He saw her face gathering up a storm inside her body until she broke free in a thunderous orgasm. He felt her clamp down around him, could feel the strong undulations of her cunt as her pleasure took wings. And he was right there behind her, her name on his lips, his body pouring his essence into hers. They realized as they held on to each other that they had not only cheated death, they had rejoiced in life. And they would never take each other for granted again.


End file.
